1. Field of the Invention
This invention teaches the construction and use of a moisture resistant identification tag which may be placed inside a shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Identification tags of various designs and configurations are commonly used to identify children and adults with medical problems such as allergies, diabetes, etc.
Environmental and safety considerations have limited what identification tags are acceptable under human engineering considerations.
The attachment of identification tags around the neck or an extremity such as a wrist or ankle have been most prominent. However, the attachment is usually by means of a chain in contact with the skin. The chain and tag must be manufactured of a material which will not corrode. The usual material chosen is silver or gold making this method of identification expensive.
Further, the wearing of chains around the neck, wrist or ankle introduce a safety hazard to the user. The chain can become entangled in clothing and machinery and is a shock hazard in this age of the proliferation of electronic devices. In addition, the chain tag is visible to others and subjects the user to the subtleties of overt of subliminal discrimination against persons with a "medical condition" such as AIDS. Finally, the user may forget to put on a chain type ID.
Some approaches have utilized microdots attached to the dental surface of the user. A special reader not readily available in the field is required to make use of this arrangement.
Some approaches to solve the problems have been to attach identification tags to articles of clothing. One such approach utilizes a strong fiber paper with a hole through which a shoe lace is threaded to attach the paper to the outside of the shoe.
This solves the problem of safety but does not solve the problem of protecting the tag from the the wear and tear of the elements and destruction by contamination.
A solution to this problem was contained was described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,858,957 and 4,863,195. These patents are the subject of PCT/US89/05638. Each solution required the placement of a notational strip within the shoe and covering the notational strip with a separate clear sheet. After placement of the notational strip within the shoe, the user found difficulty in aligning the clear strip over the notational strip and applying the clear sheet without wrinkles within the the confines of the shoe as shown in FIGS. 3 and 6.
Thus, there has long been a need for an arrangement to identify a person and specify any particular medical needs peculiar to that person.
It is desired that the identification tag be attachable to an accessible part of the person such as clothing rather than around the neck or extremity of the person.
Further, it is desired that the identification tag be protected from wear and contamination.
It is further desired that the identification tag not publicly display confidential information as to the medical condition of the user.